catsvillestoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Past News
This is an article for all the past news of The Catsville Stories wiki. When new news is created the previous news will end up here. The Catsville Stories Wiki - NEW "ANTI-CLAIM" CATSVILLE, FAKE OR REAL? CAT CLAIM HAS THAT CATSVILLE IS REAL IN THE EYE OF THE CAT, BUT FAKE IN THE EYE OF THE HUMAN - WHITY C. SARE STARTS PLANNING FOR WHITESTUFF ISLAND. PERMISSION FOR CHARCOAL'S GRILL HAS BEEN ANNOUNCED AS OF 10/12/2010. THE FOLLOWING NEWS DISPLAYED ABOVE WILL BE REPLACED WITH NEW NEWS ON 10/18/2010 AT 8:15 AM. MORE COMING NEXT WEEK 10/18/2010 UPDATE FROM 2010: Permisions via Charcoal's Grill have recently been permitted from Whity Sare. Charcoal plans to start construction on the grill as of 10/18/2010. ' '- Charcoal's Grill, is planning to open by 11/8/2010. ' '- Chocolate Finally Retires from Chocolate's Chocolates after 10 years in business. Whity Corporation plans to own the business. YESTERDAY'S NEWS: '- Charcoal starts building on Whitestuff Island's version, of Charcoal's Grill. The Central Catsville grill version is open.' '- Charcoal's Grill, is now open as of 3/21/2011. Construction of the second Charcoal's Grill (Whitestuff Island) is planning to be complete and opened this fri.' '- Plans for a Charcoal's Grill, located in North Catsville as well as South Catsville are underway, as of 3/21/2011. '''Construction of the South Catsville grill, will start 3/25/2011. While North Catsville will start on 3/27/2011. '- THE FOLLOWING NEWS DISPLAYED ABOVE WILL BE REPLACED WITH NEW NEWS ON 3/23/2011. ' '''This Fri, is the officially opening of both the Whitestuff Island's Charcoal's Grill (Chain) as well as Whitestuff Island in the first place.' '- New Hotel has been announced today as of 3/23/2011, allthough the name is unknown it will also be located on Whitestuf Island.' 'Nickoli Gaudet has plans for a new restaurant to add to the "Nickoli" Chain of businesses. It is unknown what it will be called or any other information at the time. ' {C}'- THE FOLLOWING NEWS DISPLAYED ABOVE WILL BE REPLACED WITH NEW NEWS ON 8/29/2011. '' Nickoli Gaudet has announced the name of the new restaurant, it will be a steak house, known as Saspali's. Allthough, most details are unknown. - Charcoal's Grill, is now planning a new location in west bank, Catsville. This was announced as of 8/29/2011. The actual opening of this location is scheduled in September. 'Nickoli will start construction of Saspila's as of September 1st. ' ''' '''- Construction of the Charcoal's Grill, in West Bank will happen starting on September 1st. ' '- THE FOLLOWING NEWS DISPLAYED ABOVE WILL BE REPLACED WITH NEW NEWS IN ONE WEEK.' '''Nickoli's Hotel known as NICKOLI'S HOTEL AND SPA, is now open as of March 1st, 2012 and is located on Whitestuff Island.' '- Creamy is currently remodeling South Catsville Resort's interior and exterior as of Feb, 2012. ' '- Nickoli Gaudet announces a new resort on Whitestuff Island. Name, ext unknown currently.' ' Nickoli's Gaudet Suites construction begins on July, 2013 and plans to be finished by Oct, 2013.' '- Creamy is adding a new restaurant to South Catsville Resort, this was announced on July 9th, 2013. According to Creamy construction plans to start' between July 16th and July 23rd. ''' ------------------- '''Manager of Le Blonk Charmo in Catsville, Milkshake Sare dies. - Creamy Sare, owner of South Catsville Resort, says he doesn't want to run the business anymore and the business is now closed. South Catsville Mayor Daisy, has announced that she plans to build a multi-use stadium for football, baseball and concerts in the summertime. See this article Article - Daisy Plans on Building Multi-Use Stadium A cat owned by a Half Moon Bay, residence plans to build a nightclub of unknown name in South Catsville, details are unknown. Legendary Cat, and current owner of both, Chocolate's Chocolates and South Catsville Resort, Creamy Sare passed away at 60 years old (cat years), 11 years, people years. According to Cinnabon, Charcoal C. Sare will run the businesses Creamy once owned. A memorial for Creamy will take place at South Catsville Resort on May 21st, 2019.